


Empire in Crisis

by GentlemanZombie



Series: Zakuul's wrath [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Ava is badass, Canon-Typical Violence, Clone Wars, Dardo is an asshole, Dardo is his asshole rodian kid, F/M, Frixx is the dad friend, Gen, Issac is a dick, Takes place in the clone wars and then early galactic civil war later on, The protagonists are all original characters, Zakuul, a loveable asshole, but he's only in the prologue, eventual obligatory Darth Vader, she's saving all their asses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanZombie/pseuds/GentlemanZombie
Summary: Shows the Eternal Empire's struggles in the galactic civil war after being allies with the republic since the death of Valkorian.





	Empire in Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll update this, but it's part 1 of 5. Feedback is very appreciated. Enjoy!  
> Prologue is a flash forward.

Rebel Alliance listening post Grek, location: Noabi System, 4ABY

The Star Destroyer slid through empty space. The gray hull was lit by the distant star Noabi. The hull on the dorsal side of the destroyer slid open to release a Tie/Ad starfighter escorted by twin Tie/D Defenders. As the Tie fighters screeched toward the station, several proximity sensors flared in the command center, sending the crew into a panicked frenzy. “Sir! Three high speed contacts! No other readings.” The sensor chief let out hurriedly. “Why didn’t long-range pick anything up‽”

The Tie/Ad unleashed a missile barrage on the station’s port side docking ring, disabling the docked CR90 Corvette from unlatching as the Tie/Ds decimated the Corvette docked to the station’s starboard. The station filled with alarms in response as security officers scurried through the corridors. The security chief ran into the command room accompanied by a squadron of troopers. “Sir, the corvettes have been disabled!”

A sensor officer looked up from his console, “Sir! We just picked up two inbound shuttles, unknown class!”

The commander quickly turned his chair to reach a computer behind him and keyed a button. “Security, get to the hanger! We need to stall the boarders!” He typed in a code on the console and turned back to the other officers. Calmly, he spoke, “Start invasion protocols, priority Aurek.” The station shook under a volley of blaster fire as the officers rushed to wipe all traces of the gathered intel stored in the array of computers and droids.

Another blaster volley struck the station. The sensor officer looked up from his screen and called out, “Sir, we’re only at a fifty percent wipe, and that last volley breached our hanger!” He wiped his arm across his damp forehead. “The shuttles have a clear path inside and a squad of troopers was killed in the explosion.” The room grew silent except for the sound of typing and the sirens blaring noisily. Another volley rocked the station. “Sir! The shuttles have boarded!”

A comm officer spoke up, “I’ve lost contact with all squads, they’re jamming us somehow!” Blaster fire started to echo through the station, followed by pained screams.

The security chief signaled his men to the ready as the sounds of combat grew louder. The sensor officer spoke up again. “Sixty-one percent wipe sir!” A loud explosion rattled the station as the light was replaced with an earie red and the alarms ceased. “Seventy-five percent sir.” The blaster fire grew even louder. “Eighty-six percent sir.” The blaster fire grew louder until it reached the blast door guarding the room, then all fell silent but for the clicking of computers. “Ninety-eight percent” broke the quiet, followed by more quiet. A security officer used the quiet to lean his ear to the door, listening for any sign of movement on the other side.

Pressed to the door, he held his palm out, silently ordering to wait. “One hundred percent si…” the sensor officer was interrupted when the durasteel wall behind him erupted in flame, engulfing him. At that exact same moment, the blast door slid open and the trooper’s head erupted in red energy. Blaster fire and smoke filled the room as security officers dropped one by one and the command crew ducked behind their consoles. Two black clad storm commandos shuffled trough the now smoking hole in the wall, launching bolts into the security chief and comm officer. A crossfire of blaster bolts then quickly sent the remaining security to the ground.

As the smoke started to clear, the last body hit the ground. A black pauldroned commando stepped into the room flanked by three more commandos. He spoke in a heavily modified voice, “You are the control of the Empire now, surrender now.” He signaled the five commandos to surround the remaining command crew.

The commander stood up slowly. “We surrender, we surrender, don’t shoot.” He slowly raised his hands. Each commando took aim as the officers stood up. As the lead commando motioned them to line up, the sound of boots on metal clanked from the corridor. The remaining comm officer started sweating and shaking.

“You’re right to be scared kid,” a commando piped up from behind, causing the young man to startle a bit forward, “He doesn’t show up for just anything.” The clanking grew louder until a man stood red lit in the doorway. His armor was similar to the commandos but for a black kama attached to his belt with a holstered DL-44 blaster pistol on his right side. The pauldroned trooper saluted the new arrival.

“Sir, we captured only these three officers in the raid.” The rebel commander’s eyes widened, darting between the three other officers next to him. The new arrival motioned the trooper to ease.

He spoke calmly with a smooth Imperial accent, “Very good Captain… Sergeant, you may step forward.” The sensor chief’s hands dropped to his side as he stepped forward to stand in front of the new arrival. “Is the intel secured?” The sergeant nodded. The rebel commander looked at the new arrival and sergeant in disbelief.

“Jamart! What are you doi…” The commander was interrupted by a rife butt to the back of his head. The sergeant pulled a data disk from his pocket and handed it to the new comer. The commander, now on his knees looked up at the sergeant and yelled, “YOU TRAITOR!” and was met by a second strike to his head.

Jamart looked down and in an Imperial accent replied, “I was never on your side commander. You have been played.” He turned to the Imperial. “Director, what will be done with these traitor scum?”

The director answered by raising his hand, open palm. “Execution, they’re no longer of any use.” The commandos raised their rifles. “Aim.” They each took aim at the prisoners. He clenched and lowered his fist. “Fire.” Three bodies dropped, faces smoldering. He turned about face and started back down the corridor, sergeant in tow.

“Shuttle Tyrant, you are clear for landing.” The dorsal armor slid open once more to reveal a hanger bay loaded with Tie/Ds, two Tie/Ads, and one other Imperial Assault Shuttle. The Tyrant slid down into the hanger before turning to land next to the other shuttle.

The pilot’s voice transmitted into the troop-bay containing only the sergeant and director, “Sir, shuttle Maul is reporting success and are returning now. I’ll patch your personal comm into the bridge now.”

A female voice came over the comm, “Supreme Director, we stand ready to enact phase three.” The supreme director’s confirmation caused a stir as every turret on the ship took aim at the now defunct station. “Fire when ready, and then release the scrap.” The ship’s turrets spewed green plasma bolts, tearing the station to pieces. An area on the keel of the ship slid apart to eject pieces of ships with pirate markings.

One of the officers turned to the woman. “Director Vernon, the evidence is placed, and the supreme director is almost to the bridge.”

“Good, set coordinates for Nar Shaddaa and jump to hyperspace.” At that moment, the door to the bridge slid open to reveal the now helmetless supreme director. He was light skinned with black short-cut hair, he had small scars across his left cheek. He set his helmet down on a command chair behind a console emitting an orange holo-screen, “Supreme Director, our course is set for Nar Shaddaa, and we have a holocall waiting for us.” She motioned to a door directly behind the command center. The room was circular and barren but for a central pedestal. The two officers dropped to a knee and bowed their heads as a blue hologram of a hooded figure appeared on the pedestal.

The holo spoke with a hoarse voice hat scratched the air, “Is your diversion complete? You are trying my patience.”

The supreme director spoke without lifting his head, “Yes my lord, we acquired valuable information on Zakuul, and we are headed for Nar Shaddaa now.”

The emperor spoke with barely contained anger, “I am growing tired of your obsession with your failure, Isaac Vernon. Do not test me.”

Isaac clenched his fist as the holo shut off and the room illuminated, “Yes my lord.” He hissed. They rose and started for the door. He turned to his second-in-command, “Business as usual, Naya. Take the Invader to Nal Hutta on our arrival and discuss terms with the Hutt consul.” He opened the door. “Comm, cue up the files for review,” he took a seat at his command console as Naya stood to his right, “and give me a one-hour warning of our arrival.” On his screen, files listed as Zitair Onwannee, Qwen Tindan, Herventis Kymptum, Dardo Hunter, and several others popped up ready for inspection. “I have some heavy reading to do.”


End file.
